How They Met (Emmett and Elle)
by WroteUpAnAppetite
Summary: We've all seen the musical. We all know how these tow meet. But what could Emmett possibly be thinking during the time when they met in the park. Just my little take on Emmett's thoughts on the beggining of the song, "Chip on My Shoulder". Rated T for language.


Emmett was taking his usual walk in the park, enjoying the cool September air and the the moonlit sky. It was a nice way to end the day, he could get a little exercise, and destress from all the work he had to do as Professor Callahan's assistant.

Emmett found himself taking these late night strolls since he first started law school. His mom always told him that he should find a way to destress after a long week.

Emmett normally never saw anyone out here at this time of night. At 8:30pm most people were home by now, maybe finishing up dinner, a little late night TV, or going to bed by now. Or if you were a law student, studying. So he found it surprising when he saw a feminine figure with beautiful long blonde hair shivering on a park bench.

Emmett walked closer, curious. As he got closer he began to recognize the women. It was Elle Woods, a new law student in the class Professor Callahan taught. On the first day he had to show her wear the classroom was, and then had to show her our later when Callahan got upset with her. The little blonde got kicked out of class almost everyday. He felt bad for her, but she wasn't ever really prepared either. Frankly he was kind of surprised she hadn't dropped yet. But something about that Warner kid made her adamant about staying here.

Elle was shivering, not only because of the cold, but by the sobs she let out. Wait, was she wearing a bunny costume? A revealing one at that. What the hell was she doing here wearing only that? He sighed, walking up to her. "Wo, Elle, what's up, doc?" he gave off a light smile, trying to make a joke.

She looked up, mascara running down her eyes. "Love." It was so quiet that Emmett could barely hear it.

"Excuse me?" He questioned her.

"I put my faith in love, I followed where it lead," she drew her knees into her body.

"Love, lead you here?"

"To my personal, circle of hell. It has not worked out well. I wish that I were dead. Because instead of a wedding and love, I'm flunking out of school a total laughing stock. Someone he and his friends can just mock. So go and here's my head, just hit it with a rock. She flopped down on the bench, her bunny ears falling down.

Wait, this is about Warner. She followed him here, because they were dating? He needed to know more. "Wait, go back. You came out here to follow a man. Harvard Law! was just, part of that plan. Man what rich romantic planet are you from?" he asked.

Elle sat up, taking off the bunny ears. "Malibu."

Well that explained it. "Instead of lying outside by the pool you stalked some guy to an Ivy League School. That's the weirdest reason I have ever-"

She cut him off. "Well, why'd you come?"

"Okay," he untied the sweatshirt from his waist and draped it over the law student's shoulders. She took it, wrapping it around herself. Emmett sat down as she made room next to her. "I grew up in the Roxbury Slums, with my mom, and a series of bums. Guys who showed me all the ways a man can fail. I got through law school by busting my ass; worked two jobs in addition to class. So forgive me, for not weeping at your tale." He smirked.

"Well excuse me, just because you got some kind of chip on your shoulder," she shot back at him, sticking her tongue out at him. How immature, but cute in a away.

She did have a point though. He was lucky enough to make it. "You know what? You're right," he laughed. "There's a chip on my shoulder. And it's big as a boulder. With the chance I've been given, I'm gonna be driven as hell. I'm so close I can taste it. So I'm not gonna waste it. Yeah there's a chip on my shoulder, you might want to get one as well."

"I'm sorry but that sounds highly negative," she muttered. Then looked up. "Wait, two jobs, plus law school? How did you do it?"

He looked her up and down, but did not stare for too long as not to offend her, even though he was already doing so right now. It was clear she was out at some sort of party. "Well, I don't go to parties a lot, not good use of the time that I've got. Can't spend hours doing my hair or staying in shape."

"I don't spend hours," she pointed out.

"But I know it will all be worth-while when I win my first lucrative trial. And by my mom that great big house out on the cape," he smiled, imagining the look on his mom's face when she see's it.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Nah, that's the chip on my shoulder. I hugged my mom and told her, 'with the chance I've been given, I'm gonna be driven as hell.'" He stood up, and reached his hand out to her to help her up. She took it and stood up with him. "No I can't take the day off, so I just think of the pay off. You need a chip on your shoulder, little miss woods comma Elle."

"I need to prove to everyone that I'm serious," she started walking off, and he followed her. It looked like she was taking him to the student apartments.

"What you need is to get to work," he told her. They walked up the flight of stairs when they reached the apartment complex and she took him up to her room.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to change," Elle told him as they walked in. She threw his sweatshirt on the pink bed of her very pink room.

The walls were painted pink, the shelves were pink. The desk was white but it had a pink chair at it with pink lettering on it that said E.W. A pink lamp and pink decarations on the ceiling fan. The kitchen was a lighter shade of pink and was not nearly as infected with the bright color as her room. He had forgotten how small these dorms were. They reminded him of his old home with his mom. It was only a little bigger than a studio. "Hello kitty," he commented, looking around more.

Emmett looked around more, spotting all the red bulls on the shelves and the desk. "You drink a lot of red bull" he told her.

"It gives me energy!" she buzzed behind the pink curtain of her closet.

"So you can stay up late studying?" he asked her.

"What?" it sounded as if she had never heard the word.

"You do study, don't you?" Come on where are those law books?" Now he was looking for one thing.

"They're under the, hmm" she stopped to think.

"The?"

"The pile of…" stopped again. She clearly had no idea.

"Pile of?"

She stepped out of her closet. Wearing a pink shirt and open sweater and black jeans. She went to the desk and lifted up a pink scarf. "Here," but they weren't. "I know they're here somewhere."

Emmett knew this was going to be a long night. But for some reason, he felt determined to help the blonde.

"You know this vanity's real nice. But it started it's life as a desk. Clear it off and find some room for books instead," he walked over, taking thinks and throwing them in the pink waste basket beside her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you live without this, can you live without that, I don't know what this is." he was putting things in the trash, and she was taking them right out.

"It's for hair," she muttered.

"Wear a hat," he stated simply. "Spend some time improving what's inside your head." and they started the system again of taking things in and out of the trash.

"Out out. Put it in storage, sell it on ebay, leave it behind. Out out." she was seething with anger. It was kind of funny. "What are you angry? Good so get angry. You may find a chip on your shoulder."

Elle flopped onto the bed, "ugh."

"The room just got colder," he noted, addressing her angry mood.

"Hey!" she muttered.

"With the chance you've been given, why are you not driven as hell?" he asked her. Suddenly she sat up, an idea. She jumped off her bed and looked under it. "No, there's no way around it. You gotta plow through, till you-" she cut him off again.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, holding it up. He took it while she pulled herself from out of under the bed. The book still had its wrapping on it.

"Been reading it hard I can tell," he unwrapped it for her. He knew these next few months would be hard. But little Miss Woods comma Elle was going to learn law, even if it meant he would be spending all his free time helping her with it. It gave him a little smile, and he didn't really understand why.

* * *

Emmett smiled at that memory. He looked back on it very fondly. It was the day he and the little bunny first became friends. Because he decided to take a walk that night, he is where he is today, holding her as they snuggle together on the very park bench where they first met.

"What are you thinking about?" Elle asked him, softly, noticing his smile.

"Oh nothing, love," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She laughed. "I know you you, Emmett, you're always thinking."

"Well maybe I was thinking about how the stars look so beautiful tonight," he lied. But she saw through it easily.

"Fine, don't tell me," she faked her little bit of anger. Then smiled again and cuddled deeper into his chest.

He smiled wider, and looked up into the stars.

**A/N: Damn I just love these two. You may have noticed I always go from Emmett's view. Mostly it's because I just love him so much. But also because we mostly see the story form Elle's point of view. So why not a little Emmett. Hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
